Time
by torib0o
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji have conflicting schedules, but all that want with each other is time. AU, ShikaNeji, Yaoi, Adult Content


A/N: Written in a fic trade for Maya-Nara. Beta'd by Annieme.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at the question and arched a brow at the young man standing in his doorway. He didn't smile, nor did he make any move to stand; the other's presence in his home was common at this point, so he simply turned back around to gaze at the textbook sitting before him.

"Studying."

The other snorted as they walked in and sat down on his bed. "You don't need to study; you have that photographic memory of yours."

"I have to read the information first before I can memorize it or make any kind of inferences." He turned in the swivel chair and paused the song that his mp3 player had been streaming before facing the other. "Why aren't you studying? We have a test tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. I've spent the greater part of two days studying; I don't think it's possible for me to fail at this point."

"It's that kind of cocky behavior that's going to get you into trouble one day. Are you sure have all of the material covered?"

He chuckled quietly. "Well, would you look at this? Nara Shikamaru giving me a lesson in proper educational habits. What happened to my lazy man?"

Shikamaru quirked a smile and laughed at the other's question. "Believe me, I'm as lazy as I ever was, but I have to keep my grades up somehow."

The Nara moved to sit down beside his lover. He didn't wrap his arms around the elder man, nor did he kiss his cheek or attempt to hold his hand. He reclined a bit, though he was still sitting up, and looked at the other, making a quiet noise of consideration. "Not that I don't appreciate the visit, but to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

The two went to the same university, the school being only a fifteen minute commute from their hometown by car, though their majors were different and their schedules often clashed, not leaving them with much time to see each other. In addition to school, Shikamaru worked and Neji studied to near obsessive levels which did nothing to help their situation and time apart.

"Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?" Neji asked as he looked over his shoulder. "I had a moment free, so I decided to come see you."

Shikamaru smirked. "How uncharacteristically sweet of you."

"Nara Shikamaru, are you implying that I cannot be sweet?" Neji asked, arching a brow as he turned around fully, kneeling on the bed beside the other.

"Why? Do you want to prove me wrong?"

Shikamaru watched as Neji straddled his lap, the Hyuuga carefully lowering his body and pressing his hands to the Nara's chest. Their eyes locked for a moment, brown focused on lilac tinted white, and a spark went through their bodies as tan hands grasped a slim waist and Neji leaned down to grazed his lips against the Nara's chin.

"I'll show you how sweet I can be," he whispered, sucking Shikamaru's lower lip between his own and suckling at it. He wound his fingers through the Nara's thick locks, freeing them from the hair tie which kept it bound as he extended the tip of his tongue to trace the Nara's lips.

Chuckling, Shikamaru slid his hands down Neji's back, settling on his butt. "This doesn't seem sweet," he replied softly.

"Then what does it seem?"

"Naughty."

Neji looked up at him and smirked. "Naughty?" he repeated, his tone somewhat mocking. "Are you going to punish me, Shikamaru?"

The Nara laughed along with him, slapping the Hyuuga's backside playfully to be rewarded it with a gentle moan and soft kiss. Neji parted the Nara's lips with his tongue to sink his own into the younger man's mouth, touching their moist appendages to each other. He could feel thick digits on the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss, tasting his mouth, and claiming him in that subtly possessive way he secretly loved.

"Shikamaru," he breathed against the other's lips, trailing his hands down a broad, masculine chest as he sat up the slightest bit, gazing into passion laden, deep brown orbs. It amazed him how the other could strike such passion within him, could make him so weak in the knees, and make his heart pulse so painfully.

"What is it?" the Nara asked, sliding his hands down the back of Neji's pants and into his underwear, kneading what he knew to be pale flesh as the Hyuuga kissed at his neck.

"We can't do this right now," Neji said softly, looking up at the other and licking his lips. "Your parents are downstairs."

"So what? It's not like they don't know we're together and what we're probably going to do when we get together," he said as he moved his hands to the front of his lover's body and unfastened his belt, sighing when the other's hands covered his own.

"No," he said, voice firm and his perfect features marred by a frown. "It's rude and undignified to have sex while they're here, Shikamaru. We've waited this long, we can wait a bit longer."

The Nara rolled his eyes and released a heavy breath as he flopped back. "You're damned lucky I love you, otherwise I'd be pretty pissed right now."

Neji chuckled as he moved to lay at Shikamaru's side, kissing the man's chin and turning the younger man's head toward his own and kissing him slowly, slipping his tongue past the other's lips once more. "Just because we aren't having sex doesn't mean we can touch and kiss a bit, hmm? Don't deprive me of my man."

The Nara couldn't help but smirk as he turned on his side, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist and drawing the elder man nearer. "Missed me that much, huh?" he asked, kissing the other's lips gently and smiling softly.

Neji laughed as he pressed his forehead to Shikamaru's. "I know I'm not the only one who's been missing someone."

"I never said I didn't miss you, but I like hearing how you feel about me, Nej," he told the other, being as honest as he'd ever been.

He knew Neji was a private person, always stoic and cordial, though there were moments when the Hyuuga allowed Shikamaru to see his soul and the Nara loved those moments more than words could describe. There was a certain twinkle in Neji's eyes, a slump in his always perfect posture, and a light airiness to his voice that was not present at any other time. He could run his hand down the other's sinewy back and feel the muscles there lose their tension at his touch, knowing Neji's tongue would slacken along with his body and the other would be honest with him.

"So, did you miss me?" he asked softly, his lips against Neji's as he spoke.

The Hyuuga inhaled deeply, his lavender-tinted eyes boring into Shikamaru's deep brown orbs, knowing he would be honest, would tell Shikamaru the things he wanted to hear.  
"You know I did," he said softly. "I always miss you. I hate being away from you for weeks at a time," he whispered, kissing Shikamaru in between words, the Nara returning his affections.

"But you know I'm always here when you're free."

"I don't like that either. I don't like having to 'make time' for my boyfriend. I should be able to see you whenever I want to, not once every couple of weeks."

Shikamaru sighed softly, a smile on his lips. He knew that Neji made an effort to see him, but studying had always come first in the elder man's life, being academically sound and at the top of his class. There were far too many times he'd received phone calls from Neji in the wee hours of the morning complaining of one person or another who seemed to be more intelligent than he, and Shikamaru had simply listened and consoled him. He had no problem coming second in Neji's life to his studies, he found it admirable that the other had something he cared for so deeply, but he could understand the inner conflict Neji was having at that moment. Neji wanted to be close to Shikamaru; he loved Shikamaru, but he also wanted to do well in school and graduate with honors to find a good, high paying job in the near future and the conflict was eating him up inside.

"Then let's do something about this," Shikamaru suggested, rubbing the small of Neji's back, feeling the elder man begin to tense.

"What can we do?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment before smirking. "Just let me worry about that, alright?"

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

* * *

Neji meandered up the front walk of Shikamaru's parents' home, his backpack slung over one of his shoulders. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in weeks and even though he still had studying to do, he found himself sighing whimsically, distracted from his studies by his longing to see his lover. He packed up his books and laptop before getting into his car and driving to the Nara home, knowing Shikamaru had just gotten off from work a few hours prior and was probably napping.

As he raised his hand to ring the bell, the door flew open and he arched an eyebrow at the sight before him. Shikamaru wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, both covered in dust and dirt, Shikamaru's face covered with a light sheen. The Nara carried a box, one that would seem to be heavy if Neji were judging by the other's bulging biceps.

"What are you doing?" he asked the other, moving out of the way so Shikamaru could pass him.

"Putting this box in my car. Since you're here, can you grab that last one and bring it over here?"

Neji did as he was asked, picking up the box and carrying it to Shikamaru's small car and placing it in the trunk beside several others. "Where are you taking all of this?" Neji asked, confused by the other's actions.

"No where special," he replied easily, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I kind of want to run them over there now, though. Do you want to come with?"

Neji could see that despite the repetition of his question, he would not get an answer to pass Nara Shikamaru's lips, so he nodded and got into the passenger's seat, tossing his back into the backseat and waiting for Shikamaru, seeing the Nara smirk from the corner of his eye.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked as Shikamaru sat in the driver's seat.

The Nara put his seatbelt on before placing his key in the ignition and shrugging. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Nej."

The car was filled with comfortable silence as the cruised down the road, no need for music or conversation between the two as they simply enjoyed each other's company after weeks of not seeing each other. Neji wondered of the boxes, their contents, and who they were meant for, while Shikamaru wondered how Neji would react to the surprise he was about to present him with, hoping this would be a solution to their problem.

Not fifteen minutes later did they pull in front of an apartment building. The building was in good condition, obviously neither old nor new, and in a good neighborhood. It was done in classic red brick and the front stairs were made of fine, sturdy cement, no chips or cracks in it. Neji looked the building up and down curiously, wondering who Shikamaru knew that lived there.

"Come on," the Nara said, shutting the car off and getting out, Neji quickly following the younger man.

Shikamaru led Neji up the front stairs and kept his keys out, opening the first two doors and Neji wondered why Shikamaru had these keys, wondered if Shikamaru had perhaps taken a second job as a maintenance man. After taking an elevator to the third floor, Shikamaru walked to the end of the hallway, Neji following behind him and frowning as Shikamaru lifted his keys once more and opened the door to one of the apartments, stepping back and motioning for Neji to enter.

The Hyuuga frowned as he did so, crossing his arms over his chest after crossing the threshold, determined to have the other answer him. "Shikamaru, what is going on?"

The Nara smirked and leaned against the door. "You didn't figure it out?"

Neji's frown deepened. "Figure what out?"

Pushing himself away from the door, Shikamaru closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist and kissing the Hyuuga's lips softly. "Welcome home, Neji."

Neji was ready to return Shikamaru's affections when he heard the other speak. He pulled away the slightest bit so that he was able to look the Nara in the eye, his countenance marred by utter confusion. "What are you talking about?" Neji asked quietly.

Shikamaru pulled Neji into the living room, the room still filled with various boxes, though in the middle of it was a couch and against the wall, a bookshelf. The couch was brand new, covered in a soft, velveteen material, and plush to the touch, Neji nearly sinking in as he sat down.

He felt Shikamaru's fingers twine with his own and he looked up into those gentle, deep brown eyes and nearly melted.

"I started thinking about what you said last time you were over and you're right; we shouldn't have to make time to see each other and try to fit each other into our schedules," he said as he squeezed his arms around Neji's waist. "I talked to my parents and your uncle and they all agreed that we should move out and find our own place; we're getting older and there's no reason for us to live at home anymore, so I started looking around and found this place. Now we won't have to make time for each other."

Shikamaru's eyes were shining with a subtle happiness, absolutely content in the moment and Neji was speechless. There were times when he felt as though his words were flowing in one of Shikamaru's ears and out of the other, but his lover had certainly proved him wrong. For Shikamaru to not only listen to him, but act on something Neji had expressed desire for lit a warmth in the Hyuuga that words could not accurately describe.

Standing quietly, he ignored Shikamaru's questioning gaze and straddled the younger man's lap. He sat still as strong hands landed on his hips, squeezing gently a moment before he leaned down to press his lips to the Nara's, his hands settling on the younger man's cheeks. Though the kiss was chaste, it was filled with unspeakable passion and left them both gasping for breath when Neji pulled his lips away, resting his forehead against Shikamaru's.

"I guess that means you're happy," Shikamaru whispered, placing short, gentle kisses to Neji's mouth.

"Mmm," Neji hummed in response. "We should celebrate our new home."

"How?"

And that question was the reason Shikamaru ended up bareass on the braided rug on their living room floor, one he'd meant to place in their bedroom, but had lazily dropped in the living room and now he was paying the price. The harsh fibers dug into his entire back area as Neji rode his cock, the Hyuuga complaining of hardwood floors causing his knees to ache.

Neji's grip on his biceps was tight and nearly uncomfortable, but it had been so long since they were last so intimate and Shikamaru found himself craving Neji's roughness, craving Neji's take charge attitude, craving Neji's body, his mouth, and his softness, harshness, and hardness. He craved all that was Neji, all that was his lover and this man in his lap, grinding down so forcefully against his hard dick encompassed all of that for which he'd been longing.

He watched the lines of Neji's body, drinking in his gorgeous, pale skin, the sounds of his moans and the praising of Shikamaru's body, of his cock and the things it did to him. He placed his hands on Neji's hips, holding him in place as he planted his feet on the ground and began to thrust up and into him, moving slowly but with an amount of force that most would believe he did not possess. He felt Neji's hands slide from his biceps up to his shoulders, perfectly groomed fingernails digging into his flesh.

"Ah, Shikamaru," Neji moaned, moving his hips in time with his lover's, the sound of their most, sweat slicked flesh slapping filling the room, their individual scents mingling.

A pressure that was all too familiar was building up within Shikamaru's body, one that began to build in his veins before his sexual organs, though he could feel it in his balls, in his cock and he moaned at it. It was a feeling that Neji brought him exclusively and one he gave back to his lover when they were able to partake in each other's bodies.

Before he could fully absorb what was happening, his back arched almost painfully and his grip on his lover's hips tightened so hard that Neji released a quiet noise of discomfort that went easily unnoticed for his pleasured groan. Shikamaru's hips began to move with anxious fervor, wanting to get both of them to reach their orgasm at the same time, to stand on that plateau together, to fall from that zenith together as they had countless times before.

And they did now.

Pleasure raced through their bodies and they released numerous, twin pleasured cries. They held each other by shoulders and hips, clinging almost desperately to those joints, their fingers tightening and nails leaving tiny marks. Calls of Shikamaru's name could be heard in the apartment above their own as Neji's name was whispered to the walls, their bodies filled and spattered with evidence of their pleasure.

As they calmed down from the activity, the two laying side by side on the floor with Neji resting his head to Shikamaru's shoulder and their breathes evening out, the Nara released a heavy breath and Neji looked up at him, arching a brow curiously.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked his lover quietly.

Shikamaru looked down at him and smiled contently. "You need to learn how to distinguish my sighs."

"Oh?"

"Mmm. That was a good sigh."

Neji looked up at Shikamaru once more, taking in his sleepy eyes and pleased smile and he couldn't help but smile as well. He would get to see that smile every morning when he left for classes and every evening when he returned. He would get to see Shikamaru when he wanted to, speak to Shikamaru when he wanted to, do anything he with Shikamaru when he wanted to and at that, he couldn't but release his own happy sigh as well.

"Now what are you sighing about?" Shikamaru asked teasingly, his voice sleepy, though when Neji propped himself up to kiss his lips and pull the blanket they'd covered themselves with tighter, he winked.

"The same thing you are."

And then they released a breath simultaneously, one full of happiness and promise before falling asleep to a setting, autumn sun.

* * *

End

**Originally Posted October 3, 2010**


End file.
